creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueberry4$ cheat
Blueberry4$ and The Coconut Grove are cheats for Creatures 2. From Juli's Norn Pad: Contrary to common belief, there are actually two different cheats for Creatures 2. This is the same as in Creatures. First, you must choose which cheat works best for you. The '''Blueberry Cheat' is the most often used of the cheats. It gives you extra menus, the ability to pick up your norns anytime, instant vocabulary, instant aging, and many other things you can do. The Coconut Grove cheat does all the same things as the Blueberry Cheat, except your world is not automatically loaded when you start the game. The Coconut Grove cheat is recommended for people who maintain more than one world.'' Please note that the Coconut Grove cheat is incompatible with Life Kit #1. If you have Life Kit #1, you may only use the Blueberry cheat or your game will crash! Did you know? *'Blueberry4$' is a reference to the Blueberry ransom *'The Coconut Grove' is the name of Ben Simpson's garden bar (actually a shed with a serving hatch and a shed-load of booze) that played host to many summer parties. Method One To enable the Blueberry4$ cheat for any Creatures 2 release except The Albian Years: Load BoBCoB, in it's Tools menu, select Preferences, then the Cheats tab, click on the 'Blueberry4$' checkbox and click 'Okay'. Don will expand the Creatures Remastered Patch to support this cheat shortly as well. Method Two To activate the cheat code: # Make sure Creatures 2 is not running. # Click on the Start button and select Run.... # Type "regedit.exe" in the dialogue box that appears and click on OK. # Open the folder entitled HKEY_CURRENT_USER. # Open the folder entitled Software. # Open the folder entitled Cyberlife Technology. # Open the folder entitled Creatures 2. # Open the folder entitled 1.0. # On the right hand side of the registry editor you will now see a list of items. The fourth one down is called Privileges. Double click on that. # A dialogue box should have just popped up. In the field delete the word that is there, and type in "Blueberry4$" for the Blueberry cheat or "The Coconut Grove" for The Coconut Grove cheat. # Click OK and close the registry. Note: If for some reason you feel that you may have done this wrong, don't panic. If worst comes to worst then you can always reinstall Creatures 2. Always keep a backup file of any C2 extras you have downloaded on a floppy disk (or CD-R) in case you have to do this. If you have the The Albian Years version of Creatures 2, each world has its own registry entry, so you have to open a different set of folders within the Registry Editor: # Open the Registry Editor as noted above. # Open the folder entitled HKEY_CURRENT_USER. # Open the folder entitled Software. # Open the folder entitled Gameware Development. # Open the folder entitled World Switcher. # Open the folder with the name of the world you wish to activate the cheat in, or 'Default Info' to make the cheat activate in new worlds. # Open the folder entitled 1.0. # Continue as noted above, remembering that the inclusion of Life Kit #1 means you can only use the Blueberry4$ cheat. Uses *The Blueberry4$ cheat allows for Norns (and Grendels/Ettins etc.) to be accessed and exported in a passworded world, if you have forgotten the password. Simply enable the cheat for the locked world and a non-passworded world, open the non-passworded world, then goto World→Open World... and navigate to where the locked world is stored (usually in your Documents). Category:Creatures 2Category:Cheats